Pearlshipping chapter 1
by pearlshippingXgirl
Summary: This is Pearlshipping ok! also thanks to xStart.a.RIOTx


**Me: Hi everyone hope you will enjoy my story...Oh yeah! also thanks to Kathy!  
**

**Ash: So you mean this story is just like her story?**

**Me: *smirking* Well not much I just made a few adjustments!  
**

**Gary: Really!...*smirking***

**Dawn: Stop asking questions it is not like she only copy paste it or anything!**

**Me: Yeah what she said! oh yes the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters OK!

**Me: OK I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: This is Pearlshipping! thanks to Kathy again for giving me ideas for this!  
**

**

* * *

**

Ash was sitting on the bench thinking of what Misty is doing by now _"i hope she will make it..."_ he thought i his mind.

"Hey Ash!" said a female voice behind him."Huh?" said Ash.

"We better get ready the ship to Sunyshore City is about to leave!"said Dawn with a little worrying.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" said Ash.

"So go take your package me and Brock's package is already on the ship!" said Dawn.

While Ash was in a hurry getting his stuff in to his package. Dawn and Brock were talking.

"Why is Ash taking so long!" screaming while he is looking at his watch.

"No need to worry! I talked to Ash and he said he he will be here I promise" said Dawn. _"I'm worried to.."_ she thought in her mind.

"OK Dawn..." said Brock.

"Dawn I'm ready lets go!" said Ash. But then suddenly trips over himself.

"Ash are you hurt are you OK?" said Dawn. "Why I'm OK" said Ash but when he really is not. "Come Ash lets cancel the trip and take you the clinic you seem really hurt..." said Dawn. "_I care about you a lot_" she

thought in her mind. "maybe even more than you think" she said silently but as silent for Ash to not hear.

"Don't worry Dawn I'm fine" said Ash.

"OK sure.. I was just worried that's all" said Dawn with a fake smile.

"Hey Ash are you ready now!" said Brock shouting holding his package.

"Yeah Brock!" said Ash. "Come on Dawn lets go to the ship" said Ash. "right!" said Dawn.

* * *

"Does this look like a wonderful view Ash?" said Dawn feeling the breeze of the air.

"Yah! It sure is..." said Ash. " Hey Dawn?" said Ash continuing his sentence. "Yah Ash?" said Dawn. "Can I talk to you and Brock later at dinner?" said Ash "OK sure." said Dawn.

Later at dinner Ash talked about what he was going to tell Dawn and Brock.

"Dawn?" said Ash. "Yeah?" said Dawn feeling a little nervous on what he is going to say. "I have invited Misty to join us on the trip to Sunyshore City is that OK?" said Ash. "Umm..." Said Dawn she thought to not

allow Ash to do that because she knows that Ash had a little crush on Misty and well she also wanted Ash to have a great time.

"She is probably at the other ship to go to Sunyshore City so is it OK?" said Ash giving his cute face and puppy dog eyes. "Sure OK" said Dawn with her blushing cheeks.

"OK what are you guys talking about" said Brock after cooking their meal. "Oh I just told Dawn about that Misty is coming over" Ash replied.

"OK" said Brock "I would like to have her here to see the Sinnoh Region" he said in a sentence.

* * *

"Hey look there's Misty!" said Ash joyfully waving his hand to Misty.

"Ash! Brock!" said Misty hurrying to hug them.

"Wow... Ash must really like her and it seems also that Misty also likes Ash.." said Dawn closing her hands tightly and looking down to the ground and almost to weep.

"Dawn?" said Brock looking at Dawn very sad seeing Ash hug Misty tightly.

"Ash I missed you so much!" said Misty hugging him.

"Uh..." said Brock behind.

"Oh yeah also you Brock I missed you as well" said Misty hugged him but not like the hug she gave to Ash.

"Hi..." said Dawn looking at Misty.

"Oh? and you must be Dawn!" said Misty joyfully. "You are a fantastic coordinator Ash told me!" said Misty shaking Dawns hand. "And you are a great gym leader" said dawn giving a look with a weak smile.

"Hey you will never know what happened to me this day!" said Misty. "What?" said Brock. "Well when I was at the ship I bumped at..." said Misty before she even can tell who is the person she bumped with a old

voice of a friend of Ash which Ash was surprised.

"Ashy Boy!" said a familiar voice of an old friend of Ash **(well sorta an old friend XD)**

When Ash turned around he had none he know seen but...

"GARY!" said Ash screaming on the top of his voice.

"Yeah its me Ashy Boy! Huh..." said Gary but then looks at Dawn with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Gary" said Gary with a little blushing. **(This is the first time that Gary had blushed)**

"Well hi Gary I'm Dawn" said Dawn.

"Well looks like Gary now has a girlfriend" said Misty teasing Gary.

Ash got very frustrated for a while when he heard those words that Misty said because he knows that the girlfriend that Misty was saying was Dawn. But then he thought to himself _"No No I'm not jealous am I?" _

"Hey guys we need to get a reservation for the Sunyshore Hotel!" said Brock screaming at the top of the air.

"Yeah lets go" said all of them running to the Sunyshore Hotel.

* * *

"OK here I got the room names" said Brock.

"Which room do I go to?" said Misty hoping to be rooming with Ash.

"Oh your my room mate" said Brock.

"Oh.. OK" said Misty she was sad but she also thought _"Well it's better than no one"_ she thought.

"And me?" said Dawn.

"Well your room mate is Gary and Ash" said Brock.

"OK thanks" said Dawn.

"OK now let's go to our rooms!" said Gary.

* * *

"Hey Gary, Ash does this look good on me?" said Dawn.

Dawn was wearing her sleeping clothes it was short like... well she was wearing a shorts. at least as short as a regular short and a clothing that looks like a bra but it is clothes

I have one but I don't know what it is called.

"You look great and beautiful Dawn" said Gary looking or shouls I say **Staring **at Dawn.

"Thanks Gary you look not bad as you think" said Dawn then Gary blushed.

Well Ash... Ash had no comment...

"Hey Ash? are you going to the beach tom?" said Dawn

"Yeah why" said Ash hoping That Dawn would ask her to join him.

"Can I join you?" said Dawn.

* * *

**Me: Well please review this [horrible] chapter!  
**

**Dawn: Gary was that romantic when you blushed at me when you saw me...?**

**Gary: Yeah you looked very beautiful *kissing Dawn's hand***

**Ash: Hey Gary stay away from my girl!**

**Dawn: Oh Ash your so sweet!**

**Misty: Hey how about me?**

**Ash: You know what's gonna happen to the last chapter right!**

**Misty: Oh yeah! continue what your doing now Ash *then leaves* **

**Brock: *singing I'm a single lady* **

**Dawn: Brock!**

**Brock: I'm going to sing this to impress nurse Joy and officer Jenny!**

**Ash: Or scare them!**

**Me: OK read the next chapter at my next update!  
**


End file.
